Flaming Skull
Basic Information The rather rare Flaming Skull is a seasonal Halloween-themed Explosive that can transform certain natural blocks and liquids, can set flammable materials on fire, and can also be thrown to deal burning damage over time against Creatures or player characters that lasts for a few seconds, exactly like Fire Bombs. Please note that player characters will only be affected by Explosives like this one when PvP is enabled on the game-world or on the player claim your're on (claim settings override game-world settings). If PvP is enabled, it is even possible to hurt your own player character by throwing Flaming Skulls (or Fire Bombs) at flammable blocks, objects or materials that are close by, so that the flames will then affect the player character. Also note that Flaming Skulls will not set any flammable material on fire if the world option or claim option "Fire spread" is disabled. Some blocks and materials can still be transformed even when this option is disabled though. Flaming Skulls were implemented on October 18th 2017 for the first Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign, the Halloween event 2017. In 2018, during the second Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign that started on October 24th 2018 and ended on November 14th 2018, the rare Recipe for these Explosives could be bought from randomly spawning Pumpkirus at night on the surface of any Creativerse game world for 200 Pumpkiru Candy, and a small stack of 15 already crafted Flaming Skulls each could be bought for 50 Pumpkiru Candy from the Pumpkirus. Pumpkiru Candy can be obtained by fighting Ghost Creatures during Halloween event-times and by successfully completing Idol Events that can be initiated by placing Haunted Idols (or Infused Haunted Idols or Unleashed Haunted Idols) into the game world. Haunted Idols can be obtained from daily Login Chests and Ghost Creatures during Halloween event-times. In 2017, these decorative Explosives and their rare Recipe could only be found in special animated Halloween Treasure Chests that could only be traded for Pumpkiru Candy from Pumpkirus from October 18th 2017 to November 15th 2017. How to obtain Flaming Skulls can either be crafted or bought from the Pumpkirus (The Great Pumpkiru and Pumpkiru Jr.) during Halloween event-times that last for ca. one month. The according rare crafting Recipe can also be traded from Pumpkirus that only spawn during the seasonal Halloween event at night on all game worlds (or might also appear for other rare occasions if announced so by Playful). From October 24th 2018 to November 14th 2018, one stack of 15 crafted Flaming Skulls each could be bought for 50 Pumpkiru Candy from the Pumpkirus in their "Items" TAB that can be selected by clicking on the cube icon in the top row of the trading window. The Great Pumpkiru and Pumpkiru Jr. only spawned during Halloween events at night on solid natural blocks in dark areas on the surface of any Creativerse game world within a certain proximity around player characters, and were then indicated by a pumpkin-like symbol on the compass. When travelling the land, more Pumpkirus would spawn around players during the Halloween-event-month. Pumpkiru Candy could be collected by killing Ghost Creatures that also only spawned during Halloween-event-times at ingame nights in dark areas on solid natural blocks everywhere on the surface, except for Ghost Mirus that rarely spawned in dark areas in Caves at night, mainly on the Stalactite layer. Even more Pumpkiru Candy could and still can be obtained by successfully completing Idol Event combat challenges. Idol Events will immediately be initiated by placing Haunted Idols or Infused Haunted Idols or Unleashed Haunted Idol into the game world. Even though Haunted Idols could only be obtained during Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign either from Ghost Creatures or daily Idol Login Chests, they could also be stored and thus Idol Events can still be "summoned" by these Idols throughout the year. Infused Haunted Idols can be obtained by successfully completing Idol Events that have been initiated by Haunted Idols, and Unleashed Haunted Idols can be obtained by successfully completing Idol Events that were initiated by placed Infused Haunted Idols. However, Pumpkiru Candy can only be traded for Halloween-themed items, rare seasonal Recipes and Costumes from Pumpkirus that will usually only appear for ca. a month around Halloween. These Explosives cannot be found in any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests and cannot be obtained from any common Creatures. They can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting Recipe has been obtained and learnt. Flaming Skulls can only be crafted by players who have received the according rare crafting around Halloween by buying it from any of the Pumpkirus for Pumpkiru Candy or have been given surplus Recipes for Flaming Skulls from other players (these Recipes can't be shared via Adventures though). Already crafted Flaming Skulls cannot be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for Blueprints. Flaming Skulls that were placed into storage containers or on display and then captured will not be included as usable items in block kits for Blueprints. If you have not participated in the Halloween event, you still have a small chance to obtain the rare Recipe book for these Explosives from other players if they have surplus Flaming Skull Recipe books stored, or you can ask many players who have learnt the Recipe for these Halloween-themed items to come craft them for you on your game world after supplying them with the necessary crafting ingredients. The option to buy these seasonal Explosives and their rare crafting Recipe ingame will most likely return around Halloween 2019. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Flaming Skulls can only be unlocked after buying the according rare seasonal tradeable Recipe from Pumpkirus that so far only spawned during Halloween event-times at night on the surface game worlds. Around Halloween, Pumpkirus - The Great Pumpkirus and (more rarely) Pumpkiru Jr.s - will spawn here and there on the surface of Creativerse game worlds within a certain proximity around player characters. More of them will spawn when players travel across the landscape. A compass symbol looking like a pumpkin indicates whenever one or more Pumpkirus are not far away; and the symbol will get larger when the Pumpkiru gets closer. You can "activate" any of the Pumpkirus by clicking your right mouse button while pointing your cursor at these NPCs. Both Pumpkirus will then "sell" the Recipe for Flaming Skulls to you for 200 Pumpkiru Candy if you select it in the "Recipes" TAB of the trading window by clicking on the scroll icon at the top of the window. You can buy more than one Recipe book for Flaming Skulls, but you will only need to learn the rare recipe once in order to add it to your Crafting Menu permanently for all game worlds. All surplus Recipe books can be stored and later on given to other players for them to learn. Only after learning this rare Recipe (by right-clicking it in the inventory), it will be permanently added to the Crafting Menu and will become available on all game worlds, even on those with the world option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") enabled. Surplus Recipes for Flaming Skulls can be given to other players, but only on the game world where the recipe has been stored. The rare Recipe book for Flaming Skulls can still be received from other player if they have stored any spare recipes (not via Adventures though), of course only on the game world where the recipe has been stored. It has to be learnt (by right-click) before it can be transferred to other game worlds, since objects like Recipe books and Recipe pages are items that cannot be transferred from one game world to another. However, the "knowledge" of the crafting recipe will be transferred and kept if it's in your Crafting Menu. The option to obtain this rare seasonal crafting Recipe ingame once again will most likely return around Halloween 2019. If it should be obtainable for special occasions outside of Halloween season, then this will be announced by Playful. How to craft To craft 5 Flaming Skulls at a time, you'll need: * 2x Gunpowder, found in all kinds of Treasure Chests except for Obsidian Treasure Chests, or made from Coal in a Processor, or looted/pet-harvested from Keepas of any kind or from Hot Feet that spawn in darkness on blocks from the Lava layer * 5 (blocks of) Hardened Lava mined from the Lava layer, which requires at least an Iron Mining Cell to be equipped * 1 Bone that can either be made from (blocks of) Fossils in a Processor or can be obtained from many Creatures either by killing them or taming them, feeding them and then harvesting from them * 1 Glob of Goo that can either be crafted from Mold in your Crafting Menu or can occasionally be looted or pet-harvested from nearly all common Creatures How to use To throw a Flaming Skull, simply put a stack of these Explosives into your quickbar (by dragging it there from your inventory or by right-clicking on the stack if at least one quickslot is empty), then choose the quickslot (by typing its number or scrolling with your mouse-wheel), take your aim with the cursor and click your right mouse button to throw one bomb of the stack. You can throw the next Flaming Skull then after waiting 3 seconds (because of a short cooldown). Flaming Skulls can inflict damage on player characters and nearly every Creature, however only very little. Also please note that Warmworms and Hot Feet are even seemingly immune to the fire damage over time effect. Some special boss Creatures like W'urm or Th'ang are apparently also immune to fire damage. Flaming Skulls and Fire Bombs are more often used to set natural and crafted flammable blocks on fire, and to transform Nodes of Coal, or to set tree-tops on fire to remove their Leaves. However, tree Flowers, Beeswax and Vines are not flammable and will such continue to hang in the sky. Moss will completely burn away though. In cold environments, Flaming Skulls (just like Fire Bombs) will only cut a fiery hole of max. 7x7x7 into flammable material like tree Leaves, Tallgrass, Shrubs, Wood, Logs, Shredded Leaves, Thatched Walls, blocks of Carpets, Wood Wall, Wood Floor and can burn Wood Tables, Wood Stairs, Wood Chairs and many other kinds of wooden crafted blocks and objects to nothingness. In hot environments, Flaming Skulls can cause much more damage; because once a fire is started, it is able spread to other combustible blocks and such a forest-fire could break out, unless the world option or claim option "Fire Spread" is disabled. Fire Spreading Flammable blocks, objects, wooden buildings and trees can easily start to burn when being hit by Flaming Skulls or Fire Bombs in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. If flammable blocks start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Wildwood, Parchwood and Shorewood) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim/spreading enabled" is disabled (by default). Flaming Skulls or Fire Bombs will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game-world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game-world in the basic world options ("edit world" and "disable fire spread"). Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Transformation abilities When the claim option for fire spreading is disabled (by default)or when owners of gameworlds (even F2P players) disable the spreading of fire in the world options, then Flaming Skulls or Fire Bombs will not set anything at fire at all, however they can still transform (melt, harden) certain blocks and materials. Flaming Skulls and Fire Bombs can melt Ice (also Ice that you might have produced yourself by throwing Freeze Bombs at Water or placing Water or Mineral Water into cold environments), and since update R41 Flaming Skulls and Fire Bombs can also melt blocks of Snow into common Water, including many shapes made from Snow, like Snow Stairs and their corner blocks, Snow Slabs, Snow Columns, Snow Slopes and their corner blocks. When throwing Flaming Skulls or Fire Bombs at Water (or Bog Water or Mineral Water) directly, this will make shallow bodies of water evaporate immediately, with a maximum size of 7x7 blocks in width. If there's still enough Water (or other liquids) left around, this liquid will flow into this hole and fill it at least partly. Throwing Flaming Skulls or Fire Bombs into deep waters will create a large (7x7x5) space/hole of air underwater that will quickly be filled with water from all sides again completely. Flaming Skulls and Fire Bombs can turn Hardened Lava into liquid Lava, however since update R43 they cannot turn Igneous Rock into Hardened Lava anymore, not even on the Lava layer. Sulfur, despite being a Fuel, will also not melt. However, Flaming Skulls and Fire Bombs can burn Tar (highly flammable!) to nothingness very quickly, but won't harm Coal Nodes - quite the contrary, they will transform them. Currently Flaming Skulls and Fire Bombs can turn Sand into Salt as well, but this could perhaps be changed again with future updates according to the developers. If you throw a Flaming Skull or Fire Bomb at flammable blocks, vaporable liquids or even Tar, but nothing starts to burn, then either the "Disable Fire Spread" option is enabled for the whole gameworld, or the "Fire Sim/Spreading Enabled" claim option is disabled for the player claim you're on. Also please note that Hot Feet and Warmworms seem to be immune to Fire as well as other special Creatures like W'urm or Th'ang. Flaming Skulls and Fire Bombs can also burn away Corrupted Leaves and Corrupted Wood when thrown directly at them, as these flammable materials also make for great Fuel for your Forge. However the fire does not spread further on corrupted materials. So the hole produced with one Flaming Skull or Fire Bomb usually won't be larger than 7x7x5 blocks, and torches or items with open fire like Campfires or Fire Pits are also not hot enough to set corrupted materials on fire. When throwing Flaming Skulls or Fire Bombs at Corrupted Water, a large hole can be created in this liquid, as Corrupted Water is flammable and such vaporable as well (not by torches though, since their fire is not hot enough). These Explosives can be put on display on Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Placemats and Galactic Grav-Chambers, as well as in Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers and the like. Flaming Skulls might be able to sometimes produce a sound that can be heard when your player character gets close enough. Their flames are usually turned off when on display, and might only show up if you rotate the display containers a little, until you leave the area or log out of the game. Trivia In 2017, the Pumpkirus did not offer each Halloween-themed item, Recipe and Costume individually. Instead, animated placeable Pumpkin Treasure chests, Royal Pumpkin Treasure chests and Pumpkiru's King Treasure chests with random Halloween-themed content could be obtained from the Pumpkirus during the first Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign event from October 18th 2017 to November 15th 2017. These chests could be bought for Pumpkiru Candy. However, back in 2017 only few Pumpkirus offered the "best" variant, the Pumpkiru's King Treasure chest, so it was worth the time to search for such Pumpkirus, since Pumpkiru's King Treasure chests were the only type of chests with guaranteed Halloween-themed crafting rare Recipes inside of them, while Royal Pumpkin Treasures only had a chance of containing one of these seasonal Recipes, and Pumpkin Treasures merely had Halloween-themed items in them. Some of these special animated treasure chests could also be obtained by claiming the Community "thief rewards" from the Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign during Halloween 2017. These rewards could only be claimed after players had completed a certain number of Idol Events in 2017 and such unlocked the rewards. The candy thief rewards might become unlockable again around Halloween 2019. To claim the candy thief rewards after they had been unlocked, players could simply click on any of the unlocked pumpkin icons on the slider in the bottom right corner of the main screen before entering a game world. Optionally they could click on the pumpkin icons on the slider that showed up ingame on top of the screen when opening the inventory. Then the reward bundle could be claimed ingame on any game world from the inventory like any login bundles. The chests could be then obtained from storage container that looked like a stack of wooden crates and had to be placed into the game world. In 2017, additional Pumpkiru Candy was also contained in the 3 unlockable bundles of Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign. Category:Recipe Category:Crafted Category:Explosives Category:In Trade Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:Halloween Event Category:Events Category:Hot Category:Open Flames